Ginny's Secret
by scarlet fever1
Summary: Well I thought Ginny's character doesn't get much attention so I thought we could see a different side to her.....Hmmmmmmmm!


Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah I own none of the characters, they're all copyright of J K Rowling and Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. and anyone else who has paid.  
  
Ginny ran into her dormitory, hot salty tears streamed down her crimson cheeks. Her head was pounding with gut wrenching images. She gingerly climbed into her bed, she felt dirty and used. Ginny was in her fifth year and had been in a relationship with a wonderful seventh year. She had loved them more than anyone in the world and Ginny thought they felt the same, but as Ginny soon found out, they never and her young, fragile heart was broken.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
1 It was Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts; she stood at platform 9 and ¾ waiting for her brother Ron to come through the wall. After Ron came Harry, then Hermione, who were all in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They climbed onto the train and said their goodbyes to Mrs Weasley. Ginny had developed in to a beautiful young woman over the summer so Mrs Weasley thought it wise to buy extra big clothes and robes, to keep those hormonal, beasts of boys away. Ginny went to sit in a compartment on her own, but Harry, Ron and Hermione soon followed.  
  
2  
  
When they had all sat down Ginny gingerly smiled at them. All of a sudden Ginny's stomach did a somersault. Ginny quickly put her head down, and blushed. 'Oh my God why did I just do that' she thought 'Get a hold of your self! Get over Harry he'll never like you in a million years'. Although Ginny told her self this she knew he wasn't the problem.  
  
Harry and Ron were soon involved in a heated discussion about Quidditch, which meant Hermione tried to spark up a conversation with Ginny.  
  
'Are you looking forward to going back?' asked Hermione  
  
'Yeah I guess' sighed Ginny  
  
'You don't sound too enthusiastic about it honney' replied Hermione, sounding rather concerned.  
  
'Well it's just that.well.' Ginny looked over to her brother and Harry, and suddenly finished her sentence  
  
'.It's nothing.honestly'  
  
Ginny knew that Hermione never believed her by the look Hermione gave her. Hermione's big, brown eyes stared at Ginny, with a strong feeling of kindness. 'Hermione has always been nice to me, why can't I tell her' then it struck Ginny 'sjhe didn't know her self'. This confused Ginny even more so she got up and excused herself. She left the cabin and went to the toilet. For some reason Ginny felt confused. It was since Ron, Harry and Hermione came into the cabin, then she had the butterflies in her stomach. She arrived at the bathroom. It was empty, relieved Ginny walked, or rather stooped in. Ginny looked at her face in the mirror. Her hair was a deep, vibrant red. It had gone straight and shinny over the summer and gently lay on her shoulders. She examined herself in the mirror, now Ginny was not at all ugly, but she thought, 'I'm not as pretty as Hermione'. Ginny looked down at her clothes. How could her mum do this, it was her sixth year. All the other girls wore tops that complimented them, not ones that drown them and left them for dead. The door opened behind her and Hermione walked in.  
  
'So now we're alone, tell me, what's the matter?' asked Hermione, as she placed a locking spell on the door.  
  
'To tell you the truth I don't really know.it's just.well you know.teenager stuff' shrugged Ginny.  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny with sympathetic eyes. After a minute of silence Hermione walked over the Ginny and hugged her.  
  
'Look you don't have to tell me anything, but I want you to know I will always be here for you.I've never really had a girlfriend only Ron and Harry, but they aren't really interested in my problems' chuckled Hermione  
  
She held Ginny in her arms for a long time. Gradually the butterflies began to subside and Ginny felt warmer and happier than she had done all summer. Hermione pulled back her hands resting on Ginny's shoulders.  
  
'Feel better now' she smiled  
  
'Yeah, much thanks, look could you.erm.could you not mention this to anyone'  
  
'Sure.' said Hermione'.it'll be our little secret' she winked.  
  
With this Hermione unlocked the door to a row of Girls all desperate for the toilet. As they started crowding in, they stared at Ginny, who blushed a shocking red. Ginny was confused about this also, she hadn't done anything wrong but then a thought struck her. Now it all made sense; now she knew why. No one could ever find out about this. She would keep it hidden and live with the secret, no one could ever know, no one not even her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Okay so it needs a little work! Okay, Okay a lot of work but I'll come back to it once I've finished. I must warn you now this story will contain some very Graphic SEX scenes so be warned! LOL 


End file.
